


too low to find my way, too high to wonder why

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Оригинал и автор -  http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098681and http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/<br/>На самом деле, работа имеет еще несколько небольших частей. Я перевожу только три.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Это было весело, — сообщает Гарри Стайлс с широкой, искренней улыбкой на лице, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Его голос точно такой же, каким был в течение интервью — низкий, медленный, прерывистый. — Эй, ты случайно не свободен для ужина? Здесь есть ресторан, где, предположительно, самая лучшая эфиопская кухня. То ещё местечко, но один из моих охранников знает владельца, сказал, что это удивительно…

Он останавливается, возможно, потому что Зейн смотрит на него так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Или нет, — говорит он, сужая глаза. — Эм, прости, ты летишь сегодня вечером?

— Нет, я просто не могу представить, что ты не должен делать что-то ещё, — произносит Зейн, поднимая бровь и нащупывая телефон в кармане брюк.

— Получил свободный вечер, — рассказывает Гарри со своей фирменной слабой улыбкой. — Честно говоря, приятель, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о книге.

— Хотя ты даже не читал её по-настоящему, — с улыбкой отвечает Зейн. — Это нормально. Я знаю, он взял тебя случайно...

— Я читал её, — медленно говорит Гарри. — Зачем мне врать? Кажется, никому нет дела, если бы я не читал. Но я читал.

— Ладно, — любезно соглашается Зейн. — Хорошо, ты читал.

Гарри выглядит смущённым.

— Так или иначе, — заявляет он делая жест в сторону. — Ужин. Если ты хочешь.

— Я-я должен, вероятно, уф. У меня есть несколько людей, с кем я должен встретиться.

— Возьми их тоже, — легко предлагает Гарри. — Почему нет? Я знаю немного людей в Нью-Йорке и бы хотел познакомиться с кем-нибудь.

— Они не очень... Ты знаешь...

— Что?

— Не уверен, что они хотели бы быть снятыми папарацци и завтра появиться в блогах со сплетнями, — бормочет Зейн вместо того, чтобы сказать, что они не тот тип людей, которые бы хотели болтаться с безмозглой пешкой музыкальной индустрии.

Гарри кивает, и он выглядит почти задетым. Нет. Мужчина может выглядеть как щенок, но он все ещё миллионер и поп-звезда, и Зейну не нужно жалеть его.

— Что ж, иногда есть способы избежать этого, — говорит он, но звучит устало. — Так или иначе. Всё в порядке. Был рад познакомиться с тобой.

Он разворачивается, и Зейн почти нехотя окликает:

— Подожди.

Гарри останавливается.

— Да?

— Несколько моих приятелей из университета, э, устраивают вечеринку. В Бруклине. Лишь небольшую тусовку, ничего грандиозного. Если ты хочешь...

Он колеблется, чувствуя себя глупо. Он говорит с чёртовым Гарри Стайлсом, а не с кем попало. Гарри Стайлс, величайшая звезда поп-культуры во вселенной, вряд ли захочет зависнуть в какой-то безобразной Бруклинской квартире с кучкой хипстеров (Зейн любит их, но они довольно несносные), которые курят травку. Гарри Стайлс, вероятно, ходит на вечеринки, где он может быть замеченным. С людьми, с которыми круто быть замеченным. Как Бритни Спирс или что-то вроде того. Справки о поп-культуре у Зейна довольно устаревшие, но он, по иронии судьбы, обожал Бритни Спирс, когда ему было четырнадцать, прежде чем он начал курить сигареты и перестал слушать мейнстримное радио.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, — говорит Гарри, прерывая ход его мыслей. Зейн смотрит, и Гарри ухмыляется от уха до уха, возле глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается и при этом выглядит молодым и счастливым, что Зейн чувствует эхо беспомощного приступа счастья в собственном желудке только оттого, что сделал ему приятно. Как трогательно.

— Честно, это звучит превосходно, приятель, — уверяет Гарри, всё также очаровательно улыбаясь. — Спасибо. Я вроде бы, как предполагалось, должен был пойти на фэшен-шоу, но я знаю всё дерьмо о моде и искал случай избавиться от этого. Я правда-правда хочу. Если это нормально.

— Да, всё отлично, — произносит Зейн с непонятным чувством в животе. О Боже. Его друзья будут издеваться над ним веками.

Или, что еще хуже, они будут впечатлены и попросят у Гарри автограф. Затем ему, возможно, понадобятся новые друзья.

— Так как ты бы хотел увидеться, чтобы я встретился с тобой где-то или что? — спрашивает Гарри, хватает Зейна за руку, в которой он все ещё держит свой телефон, и произносит: — Позволь мне дать тебе свой номер.

Его ладонь тёплая и гладкая, и Зейн восхищается этим на какую-то секунду, прежде чем передать телефон. Гарри быстро вносит номер, отдает обратно и говорит:

— Как я полагаю, ты не собираешься прямо туда...

— Нет, я должен переодеться и всё такое, — неопределённо бормочет Зейн всё ещё немного в шоке. — Эм, просто... Я просто отправлю тебе адрес, а сам, наверно, прибуду около десяти.

— Звучит прекрасно, — улыбается ему Гарри. — Я только решу вопросы насчет охраны.

— Не приводи никого, — поспешно просит Зейн. Он даже не думал об этом. — Это было бы, эм... Правда. Не круто. Прости.

Гарри улыбается, показывая ямочки, как будто он сказал нечто забавное, а не грубое.

— Я постараюсь изо всех сил.

Зейн смеется.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Эм. Тогда увидимся позже.

Гарри кивает, смотря на него, его глаза добрые, и Зейн отворачивается, оттягивая воротник джемпера. Что ж, это, возможно, было полностью дерьмовой идеей, но что сделано, то сделано.

К тому же возможно, что Гарри и не появится.

***

 

Квартира подруги Зейна — Энни — выглядит ещё охуеннее, чем обычно, что кажется приятным сюрпризом. Зейн заявляется в 22:30, набирая сообщение для Гарри, когда добирается сюда: «122 Юнион авеню (на пересечении юнион и 13-ой улицы) в Бруклине, приходи, если хочешь». И затем начинает пить. Если Гарри появится, он будет достаточно пьян, чтобы справиться с этим. Если нет, он все равно будет достаточно пьян, чтобы не чувствовать себя разочарованным.

Гарри приходит. Даже раньше, чем у Зейна появляется шанс напиться.

Хотя всё нормально. У него нет охраны, он одет в чёрные джинсы и выцветшую небесно-голубую футболку, а шапочка прикрывает его узнаваемые кудряшки. Он выглядит нормально. Зейн возносит благодарственную молитву.

Он уже подготовил своих друзей — это означает то, что он просто пробормотал: «Просто, чтоб вы знали, я пригласил Гарри Стайлса — да, того с которым я делал интервью, — да, я пригласил его», — так что никто не делает шумихи, когда Гарри входит.

— Хэй, — говорит он обыденно, кивая, и добавляет, когда видит косяк, передающийся по рукам: — О-о, ты не против, если я присоединюсь?

Зейн смотрит на него удивленно, пока Гарри проскальзывает на диван рядом с ним и делает глубокую, натренерованную затяжку от косяка.

Может быть, эта ночь будет нормальной.

— Это на вкус отличается от обычного косяка, — задумчиво отмечает Гарри полчаса спустя, передавая косяк Зейну и выдувая сладкое облако дыма, а Люция смеется. Зейн смеется тоже, хотя даже едва знает почему. Он уже под чертовски сильным кайфом, его конечности начинают слабеть. Это была грёбаная неделя с туром книги и интервью. И он чувстует себя хорошо, когда освобождается от лишних мыслей.

— Это марихуана, — сообщает Люция с натянутой улыбкой. Она действительно не предрасположена к нему, но Зейн ожидал этого. Она однажды написала в блоге запись против музыкальной индустрии и упомянула Гарри с его шаблонной-поп-машиной-жалкой-символичной-проблемной-фигнёй, по крайней мере, три раза. — Сильное дерьмо. Пробовал когда-нибудь?

Гарри качает головой, делая глоток из своего стакана водки с клюквенным соком, и она снова смеется.

— Оу-у, ты будешь обдолбан в дерьмо, — говорит Дэн, ухмыляясь, а затем громче добавляет: — Эй, может кто-нибудь поставить, черт возьми, настоящую музыку, прежде чем я, блять, убью себя? Спасибо, пожалуйста!

Песня меняется как раз тогда, когда Зейн снова берет косяк, музыка ниже и тяжелей и заставляет пол трястись, а Гарри тянется и опускает руку ему на бедро. Он трет своим большим палецем вперёд и назад.

— Сделай шотган*, — говорит он с обдолбаной усмешкой, широко и легко. — Со мной.

— М-м, да, сделай это, — поддерживает Энни оттуда, где утонула в диване, набирая сообщение. — Зейн, честно, когда, блять, ты собирался сказать, что обменялся дымом с чертовым Гарри Стайлсом?

— Большинство людей обменялись чем-нибудь с Гарри Стайлсом, — говорит Люция фальшиво-мило, но Гарри кидает на неё взгляд и чопорно заявляет:

— Я не шлюха.

Зейн беспомощно хихикает, и Гарри поворачивается к нему. Придвигается ближе.

— Просто сделай это, — говорит он, облизывая нижнюю губу.

Зейн не может точно вспомнить, что хочет Гарри, чтобы он сделал.

— Вы оба так отвратительно-сексуальны, — проговаривает Дэн, отвернувшись в сторону Энни и завистливо пялясь на них. — Это должно быть незаконно.

Энни фыркает, когда Зейн показывает им средний палец и затем сильно затягивается косяком, приманивая Гарри ближе.

Последняя вещь, которую он видит, прежде чем закрыть глаза, — это крепко зажмурившийся Гарри. Их губы задевают друг друга немного, и Гарри берёт то, что дает Зейн, всасывает, пока у Зейна не начинается головокружение; всё вращается, и он отодвигается, с кашлем, который быстро подавляет. Он открывает глаза, у него будто что-то под кожей.

Гарри делает это тоже, и его губы медленно изгибаются в улыбке.

— Это было хорошо, — говорит он немного невнятно, и все остальные покатываются от хохота.

— Ты сосешь члены, когда под кайфом? — кричит Дэн. — Давай, Гарри Стайлс, отсоси кому-нибудь.

Энни тянется и шлёпает его, но она фыркает от смеха.

— Иисус Христос, Дэн, — говорит Зейн, это должно было звучать как выговор, но получается растянуто и восторженно.

Гарри только улыбается.

— Может быть, ты выяснишь, — заявляет он Зейну. Дэн свистит.

— Я возьму еще выпить, — бормочет Зейн.

Он на крошечной кухне, наливает водку в бокал для вина и разбавляет это небольшим количеством малинового лимонада из картонной коробки, когда Гарри подкрадывается позади него.

— Привет, — говорит он, опираясь головой на потертую деревянную полку.

— Привет, — Зейн пытается пить. Напиток крепкий, но к чёрту всё, он будет пить так, как будто снова в универе. У него есть чувство, что это ему понадобится сегодня ночью.

— Твоя друзья крутые, — Гарри улыбается, косясь взглядом в сторону комнаты, и поправляет шапочку на голове.

— Прости, — мямлит Зейн, чувствуя себя глупо, и Гарри касается его руки.

— Нет, я это и имею в виду, — он смеётся. — Они смешные, и они мне нравятся.

— Ты под кайфом.

— Да, под кайфом, — легко признаётся Гарри. — Но я всё ещё знаю, что у тебя хорошие приятели.

— Да, они нормальные, — бормочет Зейн.

— Это то место, где ты останавливаешься сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Гарри, и он, возможно, думает, что звучит совершенно невинно, но Зейн немножечко менее под кайфом, чем Гарри, и он видит его насквозь.

— Да, — говорит он. Гарри делает шаг ближе к нему, его рот приоткрывается, и Зейн отступает назад, отводя взгляд. — Я собираюсь идти, эм. Назад. Сделай себе еще выпить, если хочешь.

— Спасибо, — слабо произносит Гарри, опуская стакан на стол, и находит на столе водку.

В гостиной полно дыма, и появилась пара человек, которых Зейн не знает, что выбивает его из колеи. Он садится рядом с теми, с кем знаком, его друг Алекс, который делил квартиру с ним по соседству, когда Зейн был здесь в школе.

— Эй, я Мэтт, — говорит один из незнакомцев, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, у него глубокий V-образный ворот, бритая голова и татуировки на обоих руках.

— Зейн, — представляется Зейн. — Рад познакомиться.

— Ты учишься в Нью-Йоркском Университете или где?

— Получил степень в Колумбийском два года назад, — отвечает Зейн. — Писательство.

— Он гребаный счастливчик, у него уже есть безумно популярный роман, — сообщает Алекс, хлопая Зейна по плечу, и в приветствии целует в щеку. — Я имею в виду, этот мудак следующий Джонатан Сафран Фоер. Богом клянусь, единственная причина, по которой он вернулся в штаты, это из-за сраного национального тура для книги.

Зейн пихает его в бедро, чтобы он перестал говорить, и Алекс ухмыляется ему, зажимая щеку Зейна между своими указательным и большим пальцами.

— Это потрясающе, поздравляю, чувак — говорит Мэтт. — Тебе это на пользу.

— Спасибо, — замявшись, отвечает Зейн. — Да. Эм. Это здорово. Не такое уж большое дело.

— Такой скромный, — смеется Дэн. — Не забывай нас, когда станешь большим, детка.

— Так как она называется? — спрашивает Мэтт, а затем смотрит вверх, за спину Зейна, и его глаза расширяются.

— Вау! — восклицает он. — Ты как... Тот парень.

— Я тот парень, — согласно кивает Гарри; он только что вышел из кухни. — Гарри. Рад познакомиться с тобой.

— Чувак, у моей младшей сестры есть эта жуткая гребаная вырезка тебя в натуральную величину в её комнате, — смеется Мэтт.

Гарри, немного улыбаясь, садится рядом с Зейном.

— Это мило с её стороны.

— Прости, он обдолбан в дерьмо, — говорит Зейн Мэтту, и Гарри одаривает его удивительно резким, раздраженным взглядом.

— Я в порядке, на самом деле — ворчит он, отводя взгляд от Зейна. Сконфузившись, Зейн откидывается назад. — Прости, как тебя зовут?

— Мэтт.

Они пожимают руки, и затем остаток новоприбывших — которые, видимо, не считают Зейна достаточно важным, чтобы представиться, — все выступают в небольшую линию, как будто Гарри чертов Папа Римский.

— Я люблю твою музыку, — рассказывает одна из девушек, миниатюрная, с волосами, собранными в высокий пучок. — Ты такой талантливый.

— Спасибо тебе, — благодарит Гарри, превосходный джентльмен. Зейн искоса наблюдает за ним.

— Талантливый в продаже CD, — говорит Люция себе под нос. Пара человек смеется. — Но, эй. Это талант в наши дни, так?

— Не будь завистливой сукой, — укоряет Дэн, ткнув ее в бедро. — Господи Иисусе.

— О да, я завидую, — произносит Люция, и Гарри прерывает их:

— Мы правда не обязаны говорить о моей музыке. Пожалуйста.

Энни и Дэн одновременно закатывают глаза, и Зейн морщится.

— Музыка, — повторяет Люция с небольшой усмешкой. — Хорошо тогда.

Гарри вспыхивает, пряча лицо в свой напиток, и Зейн в неловкости пялится прямо перед собой.

Люция в гневе встает и идет к айподу.

Через минуту Гарри кладет руку на бедро Зейна.

— Наверное, я пойду, — тихо говорит он Зейну на ухо. — Спасибо, ты знаешь. За все.

Желудок Зейна виновато сжимается.

— Ты не должен, — шепчет он в ответ, и Гарри немного улыбается, не глядя на него.

— Это не проблема, — бормочет он. — Мне жаль.

— Гарри...

— Я просто пойду, Зейн.

Он встает, и Зейн — тоже, чувствуя себя глупым, но определившимся.

— Тогда я тоже, — заявляет он, хватая свой шарф, — чтобы выкурить сигарету, по крайней мере.

Гарри пожимает одним плечом, как будто ему не может быть менее наплевать, и переступает через ноги на пути к выходу.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — провозглашает он, и Дэн говорит:

— Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Стайлс.

Остальные в основном молчат или продолжают говорить друг с другом. Чертовы пассивно-агрессивные хипстеры. Зейн сильно краснеет, когда следует за Гарри наружу.

На улице Гарри вытаскивает свой телефон, сообщая:

— Я должен буду вызвать машину.

Зейн, не отвечая, вытаскивает сигарету.

— Я знаю, это типа раздражающее поведение знаменитости, но, эй, я раздражающая знаменитость, так? — язвительно говорит Гарри, и он — ох, дерьмо. Он зол.

У Зейна волосы встают дыбом на затылке. Теперь бедная поп-звезда жалеет себя? 

— Ты должен был привыкнуть к этому, не так ли? — едко замечает он. — Люди поливают тебя дерьмом? Ты всегда сбегаешь?

Лицо Гарри становится красным.

— Это не...

— Эй, нет ничего неправильного в продаже CD, так?

— Пошёл ты, — горячо произносит Гарри надломленным голосом.

— Ты такой же, блять, высокомерный, как я и думал, — врет Зейн, смеясь над ним, и он хочет, чтобы Гарри дал отпор, может быть, даже удар. Это было бы на первой грёбаной полосе, да?

Но вместо этого Гарри делает шаг назад и заметно сглатывает, а затем быстро разворачивается к Зейну спиной.

Зейн, широко раскрыв глаза, в ужасе смотрит как его плечи подрагивают. Гарри не может...

— Просто собираюсь вызвать машину, — сообщает Гарри через плечо, и его голос дрожит. — Так что, эм, спасибо и всё такое.

Он машет Зейну рукой. Живот у Зейна болит. Он внезапно чувствует себя трезвым, его сигарета горит в руке.

— Гарри, — низким голосом зовет он.

— Спасибо! — твердо повторяет Гарри. — Спокойной ночи!

— Господи, блять, послушай.

Он кашляет.

— Мне жаль.

— Нет проблем, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему. В его глазах не видно слез. Факт в том, что он выглядит превосходно трезвым и милым. Он ласково улыбается. — Я прекрасно понимаю. Еще раз спасибо за приглашение. 

— Ты можешь не проворачивать это фальшивое дерьмо со мной? — цокает языком Зейн.

Гарри смотрит на него.

— Просто я сожалею. Честно. Я был мудаком. Ты не должен уходить.

Зейн в неловкости потирает подбородок.

— Пойдём.

— Мне всё равно, если ты думаешь, что моя музыка дерьмо, — тихо произносит Гарри.

— Я не думаю, что твоя грёбаная музыка дерьмо.

— Да, ты думаешь. Так считает большое количество людей. Некоторые из них даже мои друзья, но они не относятся ко мне как к дерьму.

— Я не думаю так! — выплёвывает Зейн. — Я слушал чертову «Summer Love», пока писал последнюю часть книги. Возможно, более ста раз подряд, в один день. Ясно?

Пауза. Щёки Зейна краснеют так быстро, что он чувствует головокружение. Твою мать, ему было бы всё равно, если бы его прямо сейчас стёрли с лица земли. Он абсолютно точно никогда раньше не говорил это так громко.

Гарри пялится на него в течение секунды, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться, раскрыв рот.

— Заткнись, — предостерегающе произносит Зейн, но его собственные губы угрожают изогнуться в улыбке. — Закрой свой дурацкий, поп-стар, рот.

— Ты не... — смеётся Гарри. — Не-е-ет. Но ты такой сноб.

— Заткнись, — повторяет Зейн, сильно закусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться. — Она приставучая.

— Тебе нравится моя музыка, — заявляет Гарри, показывая ямочки, его ресницы трепещут, и Зейн вспоминает — как удар в грудь — все вещи, которые ему нравятся в Гарри.

— Не говори никому.

— Секрет в безопасности со мной, — обещает Гарри, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, и, когда Зейн сжимает её, Гарри тянет его на себя и целует, именно так.

Боже. С того времени, когда у него был секс, прошло так удручающе много времени, и он находит себя открывающимся для Гарри, поцелуй становится горячим и влажным, и грязным, их языки переплетаются их, и Гарри бесстыдно стонет ему в рот. Зейн, блять, не может дышать. Гарри на вкус как резкий запах водки, и его губы мягкие и пухлые, и все это случается так чертовски быстро, Зейн едва может соображать.

Он отрывается, понимая, к его небольшому разочарованию, что он сжимает в кулак майку Гарри, а Гарри кладет свою тёплую ладонь на поясницу Зейна. Они встали грудь в грудь, бедро в бедро, и жар от тела Гарри проникает в него, доводя его до края, его кожу покалывает.

— М-м, — мычит Гарри, облизывая нижнюю губу, и Зейн готов протестовать, когда Гарри притягивает его снова.

Господи, он чувствует себя хорошо. Травка все ещё у него в крови, и это заставляет каждый дюйм тела, которым они соприкасаются, будто медленно гореть в огне. Гарри целует его и трётся бёдрами о бёдра Зейна в болезненно медленном ритме.

— Блять, — выдыхает Зейн, немного отодвигаясь назад, его член тяжело и ритмично пульсирует в джинсах. — Подожди. Мы снаружи.

Гарри, моргая, смотрит на него. Он выглядит обескураженным, такой раскрасневшийся и с красными губами, а глаза большие и ошеломлённые.

— М-м, — снова задумчиво тянет он, — мы можем зайти внутрь?

— Вернуться сюда? — Зейн не утруждает себя дальнейшими объяснениями.

— Я могу вызвать машину, — говорит Гарри, сглатывая и снова облизывая свои губы. — И мы можем поехать ко мне в отель. Если ты хочешь.

Зейн строит гримасу — он ничего не может с этим поделать. Эта идея возвращает его к реальности. Он серьезно рассматривает секс-на-одну-ночь с грёбаным поп-старом, кем-то, кто идет против всего, во что Зейн верит в искусстве.

— Или нет, — добавляет Гарри, заметив выражение его лица. — Мы можем так же пройти мимо всех твоих друзей прямо в крохотную комнату, пахнущую, как старая травка, и трахаться, пока они слушают, а затем позволить им издеваться над тобой в течение приблизительно десяти лет после этого.

Окей. Зейн видит истину в его словах.

— Я сделаю, что ты хочешь, — шепчет Гарри, наклоняясь и целуя подбородок Зейна. Зейн осматривается, потому что это обрушивается на него: прямо сейчас здесь могут быть грёбаные папарацци. Или даже какой-то идиот с айфоном в столь удачное время.

— Вызывай машину, — говорит Зейн, слова незнакомые и тяжёлые у него во рту.

Ладно. Он просто махает рукой на своё достоинство на ночь. Он уверен: множество других людей сделали бы тоже самое для чёртового Гарри Стайлса.

Гарри усмехается и вытаскивает телефон.

— Привет, да, это Гарри. Да. Да, пожалуйста. Угу, я в... Зейн, где мы? Где-то в Бруклине.

— 13 и Юнион, — отвечает Зейн, проводя рукой по лицу. Он правда это делает?

— Да. 13 и Юнион. М-м, хм. Спасибо, Пол, увидимся через секунду.

Он вешает трубку и улыбается Зейну.

— Твой номер в гостинице неприлично дорогой и вычурный, не так ли? — говорит Зейн полушутя, и Гарри кивает, закусывая нижнюю губу.

— В значительной степени.

Он улыбается, изогнув губы и придвигается ближе.

— Мы можем трахаться на любой поверхности, на которой ты захочешь, — бормочет он, и Зейн чувствует тяжёлый стук возбуждения, поднимающийся внизу живота.

— Ты чёртова шлюха, — заявляет он почти ласково, и, к счастью, Гарри смеётся.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что я хорошо провожу время с людьми, — говорит он с обманчиво-милой улыбкой, и чёрный автомобиль подъезжает к обочине практически бесшумно.

Заднее сиденье лучше, чем любая другая машина, в которой Зейну приходилось ездить. Не то чтобы он был во многих, ведь у него никогда не было на то причины, тем более когда он учился в Лондоне и получал степень в Колумбии.

Гарри садится рядом с ним и тихо, положив руку Зейну на бедро, говорит:

— Ты можешь попытаться расслабиться, по крайней мере?

— Это просто такое дерьмо собачье, — шепчет Зейн, и Гарри мягко смеётся.

— Конечно. Если ты пройдешь через это, то мы, возможно, сможем хорошо провести время.

— Я не могу отложить мои идеалы в сторону, потому что я, возможно, смогу получить от этого оргазм, — обиженно бормочет Зейн.

— Один оргазм? — спрашивает Гарри, утыкаясь носом в горло Зейна, нежно облизывая выпирающую вену. — Э-э-эй, ты меня недооцениваешь.

Зейн ощутимо вздрагивает, пока Гарри целует его шею всю оставшуюся поездку, покусывает его ухо. Зейн такой твёрдый, что это больно, и он не может дотронуться до себя, не может признать это. Наконец, когда они доехали до отеля в центре города, Гарри слегка задевает пальцами выпуклость в брюках Зейна и с любопытством отмечает: 

— О. Ты промок.

— Заткнись, — говорит Зейн сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда дверь открывается, и Гарри только ухмыляется и предлагает ему руку, чтобы выбраться.

Они идут через чёрный вход, вверх к лифту для персонала, пока Гарри смотрит прямо перед собой, немного покрасневший, как будто эту часть жизни знаменитости Зейн будет осуждать больше всего.

Номер невероятен. Место, где остановился Зейн, отличное — Хилтон на 42-ой улице — с большой королевской кроватью, в которой он спал двенадцать часов подряд прошлой ночью. Но номер Гарри просто потрясающий. Здесь чувствуется роскошь, прохлада, и тишина, и вкус, и Зейн оглядывается, впечатленный, пока Гарри не говорит:

— Я знаю, это комично. Поцелуй меня?

Он целует Зейна, не дожидаясь согласия.

Гарри всё ещё так чертовски хорош на вкус. Сердце Зейна колотится в груди, к тому времени как Гарри отстраняется, низко прошептав ему на ухо:

— Где ты хочешь меня?

Зейн пялится на него, и Гарри кусает губу, ухмыляясь.

— Ты больной, — заявляет он, немного смеясь, и Гарри тянет его на кровать.

Они целуются какое-то время — медленно, горячо, долгие поцелуи, которые кажутся более интимными чем то, что обычно бывает у Зейна с партнерами-на-одну-ночь. Он не очень хорош в интимных вещах, в конце концов, не с людьми, которых он не знает хорошо, но Гарри властный — целует Зейна точно, как ему нравится, и делает так, что Зейну тоже это нравится.

Блять, Зейну это очень нравится.

— М-м, мне нравится, как ты целуешься, — шепчет Гарри, отодвигаясь назад. Зейн изумленно смотрит на его рот. Глаза Гарри ярко сверкают, и у Зейна появляется внезапное безумное желание достать свою записную книжку из сумки и настрочить что-то о губах Гарри. Кроваво-красные, глупо думает он. Припухшие, искусанные.

О Боже. Он даже не пишет чертову порнографию. Одна секс-сцена в его книге заняла у него четыре месяца. Он изменил каждый «член» на «достоинство» и затем снова обратно, три отдельных раза, прежде чем остановиться на смешении обоих. Его редактор хотел его убить.

— Ты тоже, — заикается он, и Гарри смеётся.

— Ты немного странный, — задумчиво произносит он, поглаживая щеку Зейна рукой. Его глаза такие, чёрт возьми, яркие и постоянно удивлённые, что это заставляет Зейна бояться, будто всё простая шутка.

— Могу я тебе отсосать?

Он наклоняет голову, целует ключицу Зейна, скользит своими руками под футболку, и Зейн хрипло говорит:

— Господи. Да.

Гарри усмехается ему и приступает.

Он очень-очень хорош в этом, думает Зейн через некоторое время, мутно пялясь в потолок зарывшись руками в бесконечно мягкие волосы Гарри. Он вдруг вздрагивает, когда Гарри скользит дальше, прижимая ладонь к его промежности, а затем касается задницы. Ох.

Он какое-то время позволяет этому происходить, чувствуя медленное жжение подступающего оргазма внизу живота — Гарри грязно сосет головку члена и разрабатывает его пальцами, пока вдруг всё не прекращается.

Гарри поднимает голову. 

— Могу я? — говорит он, и его губы опять красные, подбородок влажный, а глаза широко распахнуты от желания. Он стонет.

— Чего? — красноречиво вопрошает Зейн.

— Можно мне, — повторяет Гарри, целуя бедро Зейна, мускулы на его плечах движутся, когда он наклоняется. — Могу я трахнуть тебя?

Ох. Зейн даже не думал об этом, но когда Гарри говорит это, он понимает — Боже. Да, это может быть хорошо.

Это может быть чертовски потрясающе.

Гарри целует ствол его члена, рот приоткрытый и влажный, и Зейн бормочет:

— Эм, да. Да, да, ты можешь

— Да? — выдыхает Гарри. — Ты делал это раньше?

— Да, — резко произносит Зейн, - но, в самом деле, кто просто спрашивает вот так? — и Гарри целует его в качестве раскаяния, раздвигает ноги Зейна локтем — достаточно широко, так что мышцы сводит, и тянется к тумбочке. Он возвращается с презервативом и смазкой, оставляя Зейна хватать воздух ртом и считать минуты. Член Зейна такой твердый, кажется, будто он может сразу же отвалиться. О Боже. Он никогда не должен использовать это маленькое сравнение.

— Хорошо? — шепчет Гарри, пока его пальцы проходятся по простате Зейна в десятый раз за минуту. Зейн очень сильно пытается казаться безразличным, но правда в том, что ему бы очень сильно понравился член Гарри в нём сейчас.

— Да, — грубо отрезает он вместо того, чтобы умолять, надеясь, что Гарри поймет, что он имеет в виду. — Хорошо.

— М-м, хорошо, — тихо говорит Гарри, а затем раздвигает ноги Зейна шире и скользит между ними.

Это занимает всего несколько минут — Зейн должен заставить себя дышать, и это стыдно по началу, он немного ворочается, но затем Гарри внутри него и голова Зейна падает назад на подушку, он напряжен и расслаблен в одно и то же время.

— Хорошо? — повторяет Гарри, часто дыша. — О Боже.

— Да-а-а, — говорит Зейн. Вместе с этим вырывается унизительный стон, но ему наплевать.

— Блять, — стонет Гарри, неаккуратно и мокро целуя Зейна, начиная ритмичные толчки. – Блять, ты чувствуешься так хорошо.

Зейн просто задыхается, хрипит, в тишине раздаются только громкие ритмичных шлепки Гарри, вбивающегося в него. Гарри Стайлс. Внутри него. Зейн чувствует головокружение, смущающее чувство какого-то возбуждения, которое скручивается спиралью в его животе от одной только мысли. Гарри издаёт низкий звук, когда начинает ускоряться, и Зейн закрывает глаза и вспоминает долгие ночи написания последней главы — не то чтобы он знал в то время, что она будет последней — слушая хриплый голос Гарри в наушниках снова и снова, пока он не стал успокаивающим, как будто он всегда был с ним.

Гарри кусает нижнюю губу Зейна, и Зейн низко стонет, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Да. Стать оттраханным Гарри Стайлсом. Это происходит с ним, Зейном Маликом, из сраного Бредфорда, который пил примерно тысячу литров Ред Булла и стал придерживаться ночного образа жизни в течение года, чтобы умудриться написать глупую эмоциональную книгу, которая, кажется, нравится многим людям. Зейну она и самому довольно-таки сильно нравится, но сейчас не в этом дело. Смысл в том, что люди, как он, предположительно не должны быть здесь, в плюшевой, полной подушек кровати отеля, будучи оттраханными международными поп-звездами. Последний раз у Зейна был секс на скрипучем, неудобном диване в восточной части Лондона, и девушка попросила его уйти сразу после того, как они закончили. До этого был ещё в туалете клуба.

Гарри замедляется, толкаясь в него, это заставляет Зейна покрываться потом, мышцы его бёдер начинают пульсировать приятной болью.

— Зейн, — говорит он, его голос такой глубокий и сексуально-хриплый, что Зейн немного сжимается вокруг него, просто по инстинкту. Он тяжело дышит. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Зейн пытается сказать: «Да, я бы тоже этого хотел», — но всё, что выходит, это хриплый стон.

Гарри улыбается ему, целует его, вбивается в него — всё сразу. Зейн не очень уверен, как, но эффект впечатляющий.

— Дотронься до себя, — просит он в ухо Зейна. — Давай, позволь мне увидеть тебя.

Это занимает всего пару быстрых, отчаянных движений, прежде чем он изливается на свой живот, давясь воздухом, его глаза закрыты. Гарри стонет, когда видит это, начинает трахать его быстрее и отчаяннее и кончает со сдавленным стоном, что заставляет Зейна дёрнуться. Боже. Они лежат здесь, потные и выдохшиеся спустя минуту; Зейн глядит в потолок, когда Гарри падает на него сверху, медленно становясь мягким внутри него.

Боже, как хорошо. Зейн не был оттрахан вот так годами.

Может быть, никогда. Может быть, он, фактически, никогда не был оттрахан вот так. Это ужасающая мысль. Он наполовину надеялся, что Гарри будет ужасным партнёром, просто чтоб он мог сказать что-нибудь резкое на вечеринках, типа «о, да, поп-звезда с преувеличенным эго и приуменьшенным членом». Он думал в таком духе. Теперь он знает, это будет наглая ложь.

— М-м, — бормочет Гарри, передвигая свой совсем-не-маленький член внутри него. – Собираюсь вытащить.

Зейн просто издает звук согласия, затем задерживает дыхание, потому что это немножечко больно. Гарри целует его, кидает презерватив в мусорное ведро у кровати и легко прижимается к груди Зейна.

Зейн застывает. Так обычно не происходит.

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось делать это. Вся эта часть после-секса с прикосновениями и лежанием вместе даже после того, как они оба кончили. Этого просто не было — это не то, что он, как предполагалось, должен бы хотеть. В универе у него был бойфренд, который ненавидел то, что ему нравятся парни, так что это точно не способствовало привязанности, и в Колумбии у него было много секса, который в основном не происходил в кровати. «Обниматься — это абсолютно буржуазно», — сказала одна девушка, после она капала горячий воск со свечи на живот Зейна и затем смотрела, как он дрочит себе, голодными, пронизывающим глазами. Когда он проснулся, по языку словно провели наждачной бумагой, у него было худшее похмелье, а также маленькие ожоги на животе и груди. Потом он написал короткую историю об этом для учебы с плохо скрытыми именами и получил четыре. У него на самом деле было много секса, так что он писал весь семестр только короткие рассказы о нём.

Так или иначе. Смысл в том, что он заслуживает хорошие объятия. Гарри кладет руки на живот Зейна и целует его шею, и Зейн выдыхает, расслабляясь.

И затем — легко, как дышать — он засыпает.

Он полупросыпается от ощущения сырости на своем животе. Гарри согнулся над ним — тёмный из-за тусклого света, — проводя по его животу влажной тканью.

— Привет, — говорит он ему, улыбаясь, когда замечает, что Зейн проснулся

— Привет, — хрипит Зейн. — Э-э. Хочешь, чтобы я, гм, ушел?

— Нет, — Гарри кладет руку на его плоский живот и целует его. Он на вкус свежий, как мята. — Оставайся, всё в порядке. Мы возьмем завтрак. Тебе нравятся яйца?

Зейн сонно кивает, уже проваливаясь в сон.

***

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, Гарри находится в районе его живота, облизывая тазобедренные косточки Зейна.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает Зейн, голос хриплый со сна. — Что ты...

— Мне было интересно, ты вообще когда-нибудь проснешься, — заявляет Гарри, скользя рукой вокруг утреннего стояка Зейна.

Он отодвигает крайнюю плоть вниз, лижет чувствительную головку, и рот Зейна открывается, кожу покалывает от мурашек. Твою мать.

— Боже, — удаётся сказать ему. — Я, блять...

— М-м, красноречиво, — смеётся Гарри и посасывает головку члена.

Ему, должно быть, правда нравится сосать член, решает Зейн, наблюдая за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки. У него рот для этого.

Только мысль об этом заставляет его бёдра дёрнуться вверх, и Гарри давится, быстро переводя дух и снова скользя вниз.

Когда Зейн кончает, Гарри садится, вытирает свой рот и бодро говорит:

— С добрым утром!

Зейн обессиленный на кровати, глаза норовят закрыться.

— С добрым утром, — бормочет он и затем натягивает одеяло до подбородка. — Спокойной ночи.

— Нет-нет-нет, — с упрёком произносит Гарри, потянув Зейна за руку и сбросив с него одеяло. Зейн одаривает его натренированным неодобрительным взглядом, который Гарри даже не замечает.

— Это должно было разбудить тебя. Посмотри, что у нас есть!

Он жестом указывает на поднос возле кровати, и Зейн медленно садится, прижимая пальцы к вискам, чтобы отвлечься от небольшого похмелья.

— Что это?

— Яйца! — гордо заявляет Гарри. Он кажется ужасно бодрым. Зейн проверяет часы. Что ж, 11:30.

— И яйца, и бекон, и картофель, и несколько кексов, потому что я не был уверен, какие тебе понравятся: маффины, черника и кофе — и чай, потому что, да, я не знаю, что ты пьешь, немного апельсинового сока, этот отель делает самый вкусный ананасовый сок, он такой свежий. Что ты хочешь?

Несмотря на медленный тембр голоса Гарри, Зейн не может понять ничего из того, что только что было сказано. Утром быстро соображать трудно.

— Э-э, — бормочет он, выигрывая время. — Яйца?

Гарри поднимается с постели полностью голый и подходит к подносу. Он возвращается с тарелкой, наполненной яичницей, четырьмя кусочками бекона и чем-то, что похоже на грёбаную дыню, и кучей печенья.

— Боже, — говорит Зейн. — Эм. Ура.

— Кофе или чай?

— Кофе. Черный.

Гарри строит гримасу, но наливает.

Зейн хочет поесть совсем немного, но прежде чем он это понимает, тарелка почти оказывается пустой, а он грызет последний кусок бекона.

Технически, он вегетарианец, за исключением бекона. И Нандо. И этого кебаба за углом его квартиры в Колумбии, в котором был лучший кофта, что он когда-либо пробовал. И курица его мамы, только потому что она выглядит так жалко, когда он не ест это.

— Итак, — говорит Гарри, садясь по-турецки и всё ещё оставаясь голым напротив него на массивной кровати. — Просто. Чтобы ты знал. Были некоторые фотографии с прошлой ночи.

— Хм-м? — мычит Зейн с набитым ртом. Он отхлебывает кофе и глотает. — Что?

— Некоторые фотографии, — произносит Гарри, смотря на него, глаза слишком яркие. Нервное, возможно. — Ум, нас. Целующихся! Немного. В Бруклине. На улице.

Зейн роняет последний кусок бекона.

— Что? — повторяет он хрипло, в животе всё сжимается. — О Боже

Гарри медленно кивает, сжимая кусок дыни в одной руке.

— И, эм. Они опознали тебя и всё такое. Зейн Малик, награжденный автор, — он имитирует голос диктора. — Так что. Там немного суеты.

Зейн нащупывает свой телефон на тумбочке, почти переворачивая тарелку на чистые белые простыни. У него двенадцать пропущенных вызовов, тридцать сообщений и двадцать семь электронных писем.

— О, блять, нахуй, — с чувством произносит он. Первое сообщение от Валии.

«КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ СОСЕШЬСЯ С ГАРРИ СТАЙЛСОМ!??!!??! ВОЗЬМИ ЕГО НОМЕР!!!! ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ПОТРАХАЕШЬСЯ С НИМ, Я НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАГОВОРЮ С ТОБОЙ СНОВА!!! ОМГ!!!»

Он хлопает рукой по лицу.

— Прости за это, — говорит Гарри таким голосом, словно он щенок, которого вышвырнули на улицу.

— Боже, — бормочет Зейн

— Мой публицист хочет поговорить с тобой о, э, соглашении о неразглашении и последующих шагах, — деликатно сообщает Гарри.

— Это было так глупо, — стонет Зейн

— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Что ж, прости.

Зейн смотрит на него. Гарри моргает, его глаза будто стеклянные, и, когда он замечает, что Зейн смотрит, то засовывает большой кусок дыни в рот и многозначительно смотрит в потолок.

— Я не имел в виду это, — говорит Зейн. Он делает жест вокруг кровати. — Это было, правда... Хорошо. Очень-очень хорошо.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Гарри с полным ртом, все еще жалобно уставившись в потолок.

— Я имею это в виду. Правда. Хорошо. Лучшее, что у меня было в течение многих лет. Единственное, что у меня было в течение многих лет, но, ты знаешь, эм. Я просто... это было по-настоящему хорошо.

Гарри смотрит на него, выражение лица меняется на какое-то более веселое.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он, — ты тоже был очень хорош.

Зейн краснеет, потому что Гарри вроде говорит комплименты заднице Зейна. И ее способности принимать член. О чем целый мир, блять, теперь знает. Может быть, не так подробно, но все же ты не целуешь кого-то так, как они целовались на углу прошлой ночью, и затем не трахаешь их.

Он снова смотрит вниз на телефон. Дония тоже написала, но только:

«ХАХАХА, ты групи».

Он ненавидит своих сестёр.

Его агент звонил шесть раз и оставил три сообщения. Блять.

— Так, — говорит он, нажимая верхнюю кнопку и наблюдая, как его телефон потухает. — Тогда как мы это делаем?

Гарри смотрит на него, кусая нижнюю губу.

— Здесь только вещь, которую ты должен подписать... я имею в виду, не должен. Если ты... если ты можешь. И потом, эм. Пожалуйста, не говори вещей о моём члене жёлтой прессе. Это было бы полезно.

Он выглядит таким огорчённым, сидя здесь, с кусочком дыни, торчащим из его рта, его щеки горят. Зейн теряет несколько секунд, просто пялясь на него.

— Зейн? — в конечном счете зовёт Гарри, и Зейн отводит взгляд от углубления на нижней губе Гарри, влажной и блестящей от сока.

— Эм, — бормочет он. — Да. Не говорить о твоем члене, я понял.

— Люди могут преследовать тебя везде, — сообщает Гарри. — Не могут. Они будут преследовать тебя везде.

Зейн кивает, в животе появляется неприятное ощущение.

— Но, эм. Они должны потерять интерес если мы не... — он останавливается. — Если мы «не» ты знаешь.

— Что? — Господи, нижняя губа Гарри отвлекает. Зейн наклоняет голову.

— Если мы не сделаем это снова, — заканчивает Гарри.

Зейн смотрит ему в глаза.

— О, — произносит он, выдыхая. — Естественно. 

— Так что если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы они потеряли интерес, мы не должны, — бормочет Гарри, глотая, его лицо с широко раскрытыми глазами и трагично. — Только, если. Если ты хочешь, чтобы они потеряли интерес. Тогда мы не можем, э... Сделать это снова.

Зейн бы очень хотел сделать это снова.

Но папарацци. Кричащие четырнадцатилетние девочки. Быть приследованным, получать снимки сделанные с него. Люди, читающие его книгу только потому, что чертов Гарри Стайлс всунул в него свой член. Зейну страшно думать о тех людях, кто будет читать его книгу сейчас. Они, вероятно, не будут даже понимать центральную метафору, не говоря уже о том, что романтические сюжетные линии на самом деле все имеет место происходить в его протогонистском мозгу.

Гарри смотрит на него, уже смирившийся с этим. Его волосы спутались и упали на лицо, и он выглядит на шесть лет: угловатые бледные колени и неподходящие друг другу татуировки на руках и груди, — сидит там и ждёт. Зейн должен реально сократить свои потери. Одеваться, прокрасться через заднюю входную дверь, игнорировать прессу и ждать, пока Гарри трахнет какого-то случайного встречного-поперечного. Забыть, что это когда-то случилось.

Зейн идиот. Полнейший идиот без чувства самосохранения. Он руководствуется своей глупой эгоистичной промежностью (и его сердцем, вероломно шепчет голос, который он послушно игнорирует).

— Я хочу, — говорит он застенчиво, царапая бровь. — Эм. Сделать это снова. Если ты хочешь.

На лице Гарри появляется самая широкая и солнечная улыбка. Это почти заставляет Зейна закатить глаза.

— Я правда хочу, — выдыхает он, немного наклоняясь вперед, его глаза сверкают. — Я правда-правда хочу.

Зейн порывисто выдыхает и ест последний кусок бекона, чтобы прийти в себя. Вот так вот.  
Примечания:

*Шотган — набирание в легкие дыма и выдыхание его в рот другому человеку.


	2. Chapter 2

Зейн вылезает из огромного, выложенного фарфором, отельного душа, чтобы найти Гарри развалившимся голым на кровати, ухмыляющимся ему. 

— Нет, — говорит Зейн, указывая на него и растирая полотенцем волосы. — У меня есть пять сотен слов, чтобы написать, и ты не...

— Иди сюда, — зовет Гарри, улыбаясь шире, и изгиб его розового полного рта так чертовски непристоен. Неудивительно, что весь мир влюблен в него. 

— Гарри…

— Иди сюда, садись, — бормочет Гарри, сидя у спинки кровати и похлопывая себя по бедру. — Да ладно, Малик, это твой выходной, мы в Брэдфорде...

— Нет, это не выходной на самом деле,— утверждает Зейн, бросая полотенце. — У меня крайний срок для «Gardian».

— Это мейнстримный поставщик корпоративной фигни? — спрашивает Гарри с притворным вздохом. — Ты не станешь. 

— Заткнись, ты, — смеется Зейн, даже когда он забирается на кровать и садится верхом на бедра Гарри. Его член начинает наливаться кровью, и тело Гарри теплое и стройное под ним.

— Нет, сюда, — говорит Гарри, касаясь его собственного рта двумя пальцами. Зейн целует его, и — почти против воли — это превращается в долгий, грязный засос. У Гарри самый лучший рот, в этом дело. 

— Мм, — выдыхает Гарри, отодвигаясь, весь красный и с остекленевшими глазами, озорливо улыбаясь. — Нет, это не то, что я имел в виду.

Зейн поднимает бровь, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать шею Гарри, но она внезапно пропадает: Гарри сползает на кровати между бедер Зейна, лежа на матрасе. 

— Садись сюда, — говорит он, медленно облизывая свою нижнюю губу и оборачивая руки вокруг талии Зейна. — Позволь мне вылизать тебя. 

— Боже, — бормочет Зейн, его член дергается. Гарри дотягивается до него одной рукой — этот парень чертов бесстыдник — и тянет член Зейна вниз к своему рту, медленно и сладко посасывая головку. 

— Гарри, — стонет Зейн, сейчас его задница сидит прямо на груди Гарри. Он все еще пытается держать себя, он на самом деле не хочет задушить его — и его бедра уже болят. 

— Давай, — бормочет Гарри, его язык рядом с головкой члена Зейна, а рот влажный и скользкий. — Сядь на мое лицо.

— Ты чертовски-чертовски ужасный пошлый человек, — Зейн задыхается. В то же самое время его член становится только тверже, роняя каплю смазки на нижнюю губу Гарри...

— Давай, детка, — говорит Гарри, руки поверх напряженных бедер Зейна, и — помоги ему Бог — Зейн идет. 

Он не делал этого, не с парнем. У него была девушка, она сидела на его лице, и ей это очень даже понравилось, но он никогда...

Ох, блять. Гарри раскрывает его обеими руками, пока Зейн осторожно сидит на нем, и его теплое дыхание напротив его дырочки…

— Хаз, блять, — задыхается он, от прикосновения языка Гарри его веки плотно сжимаются. 

— Держись за спинку кровати, — мурлычет Гарри, его голос посылает вибрации в кожу Зейна. — Расслабься.

Зейн хватается за спинку кровати, аж костяшки белеют, и удивляется абсурдности жизни. Час назад он сидел в доме, который купил своим родителям, его сестренки не отпускали и бесстыдно пялились на Гарри, и Гарри держал его за руку под столом, спокойно отвечая на бесконечные вопросы его мамы...

Блять, он не должен думать о своей семье прямо сейчас, особенно о навязчивых младших сестрах. Гарри облизывает его, мокро и грязно, и он чувствует себя так чертовски удивительно, Зейну приходится склонить голову и укусить себя за предплечье, все его нервные окончания словно кричат от этого.

— Ты-ты в порядке? — удается спросить ему, и Гарри стонет в задницу Зейна. Хм. Зейн примет это за «да».

Когда Гарри действительно приступает к этому — толкает свой язык и трахает его им, — Зейн отбрасывает любые попытки быть учтивым и хватает свой собственный член, начиная тереться задницей о лицо Гарри. Гарри издает сдавленный вздох.

— Прости, прости, блять, — задыхается Зейн, пока снова приподнимает бедра, его голос низкий, глаза закрыты, сильно надрачивая свой собственный член. Гарри просто снова тянет его бедра вниз и лижет его.

Зейн делал много странного дерьма в кровати с одним человеком, двумя людьми, парнями, и девушками, и игрушками. У него даже был фаллоимитатор во рту, а другой — в его заднице в одно и то же время в одну памятную ночь в Нью-Йорке, где он был эффектно обдолбан и позволил какой-то девушке из Бушвика заполнить его искусственными членами. Он делал много дерьма с Гарри тоже, но это — это совсем другое. Он чувствует себя невероятно грязным, покачиваясь вниз на языке Гарри, задыхаясь, когда Гарри проталкивает свой язык глубже, но это также кажется интимным. 

Он доверяет Гарри. Гарри доверяет ему. Это странно, что они показывают это, засовывая языки в задницы друг друга, но, эй, по-видимому, это современная любовь. 

Я должен написать об этом, смутно думает он, а затем Гарри резковато скользит двумя пальцами внутрь него рядом с его языком, толкаясь его простату, и Зейн с криком кончает. 

Гарри вылизывает его, задница Зейна сжимается вокруг языка Гарри, а затем Зейн почти падает в сторону, обессиленный и пресыщенный, и смотрит на него. 

Вот дерьмо. Гарри выглядит отрешенным. 

Его глаза почти черные, а рот распух, и он не может прекратить облизываться. 

Его член болезненно плотно прилегает к животу, и Зейн дрожит, когда смотрит, он дергается, истекая смазкой. Черт возьми.

— Блять, — выдыхает Гарри, с удивлением глядя на свой собственный напряженный член, и начинает дрочить себе. — Ох, блять.

— Позволь мне, — говорит Зейн, с трудом выдыхая и кладя руку на Гарри, все еще содрогаясь от скользкого ощущения в заднице и от пошлого осознания этого. 

— Пожалуйста, — Гарри смотрит на него с открытым ртом, тяжело дыша. — Пожалуйста, Зейн...

— Ты ощущался так чертовски хорошо,— уверяет его Зейн, надрачивая Гарри жестко и быстро, его член скользкий от смазки. — Черт возьми. Твой рот. Твой язык. Заставил меня чувствовать себя так чертовски хорошо...

— Боже, — Гарри задыхается, и кончает на руку Зейна, его спина выгибается. Кожа Зейна горит, и он импульсивно наклоняется и слизывает сперму с живота Гарри. Гарри кладет руку в его все еще влажные волосы, его живот содрогается, и глаз сверкают темно и одобрительно.

Зейн поднимает голову, его рука липкая от спермы, задница влажная из-за рта Гарри. На секунду он даже не может поверить себе, что они сделали, а затем Гарри расслабленно усмехается ему, его рот все еще темно-красный.

— Спасибо, — говорит он хрипло и оттрахано, и Зейн подавляет смешок, вдруг немного смущенный, как будто чары разрушены. Он наклоняет голову. 

— Я должен принять душ. Опять, спасибо.

— Нет, не надо, — противится Гарри, дергая его за руку. — Хочу трахнуть тебя позже. 

— Гарри, — напоминает Зейн в отчаянии, — мой дедлайн...

— Боже, когда ты стал таким скучным? — Гарри смеется, дергая Зейна к себе на грудь. — Сроки. Как будто у тебя есть положенные «с девяти до пяти».

— Я только что сидел на твоем лице, ты, пиздюк, — фыркает Зейн. — Мы не скучаем.

— Эй, я не говорил «мы»...

Зейн толкает его, и Гарри наклоняется для поцелуя. 

— Боже. Нет. Почисти зубы,— отпихивая его, говорит Зейн, — Я знаю где только что был этот язык.

— Ты знаешь, не так ли? — нежно тянет Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам Зейна, которые от этого становятся дурацкими и пушистыми, что займет у Зейна годы, чтобы исправить это. — Тогда — компромисс. Если я иду чистить зубы, мы можем потрахаться завтра утром, прежде чем идти к твоим родителям на завтрак.

— Секс по расписанию, теперь кто из нас скучный? — спрашивает Зейн, раскидывая ноги, чувствуя себя и свободно, и хорошо до самых кончиков пальцев. Он представляет это: Гарри, вероятно, разбудит его в половине пятого, перевернет Зейна на бок и будет медленно его трахать, пока Зейн все еще в основном спит, используя слишком много смазки, так что он скользкий и легко проходит, дыша в заднюю часть шеи Зейна. Он делал это раньше, когда у него ранние рейсы в Лос-Анджелес или еще куда. Зейн даже был не против потери сна. 

— Хорошо, это сделка. 

Гарри соскакивает с кровати и идет в туалет, мурлыча себе под нос. Зейн смотрит ему вслед, качая головой. Гарри такой идиот. Постоянно возбужденный, неугомонный, веселый идиот, который по иронии судьбы любит глупые боевики и носит самые узкие джинсы из известных человечеству, и вынуждает Зейна слушать новый альбом Майли шесть раз подряд. 

Зайн так чертовски сильно влюблен в него, и это отвратительно.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал и автор - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098681and http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/  
> На самом деле, работа имеет еще несколько небольших частей. Я перевожу только три.


End file.
